


Reboot

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Community: blindfold_spn, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna go again," Sam says. "Obviously," says Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/), and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3036028#t3036028). Based on this prompt:_ Sam licking up the come from where Dean came all over himself, sucking his own come out of Dean's hole and feeding it to him, fingerfucking. Neither of them hard to start with, just enjoying themselves, until they're ready for round two._

Dean's belly is still quivering when Sam closes his mouth around the first splash of come — the highest one, almost perfectly centered between his nipples. Dean breathes in quickly, not precisely startling, and threads one hand through Sam's hair, tugging. When Sam looks up to meet his gaze, Dean's chest is still rising and falling quickly.

"C'mon," he says, pulling towards the pillows. Sam smiles at him, crooking his mouth, and lowers his face again, going for the next smear despite Dean's grasp on him.

"In a sec," he says, and licks this one up, too. His own heart is still pounding along faster than usual, noisy in his ears, and Sam can hear his throat work when he swallows. Dean's come is thick and metallic on his tongue, sticky as it starts to cool and dry. Dean's still sweaty, more than a little musky, and Sam rubs his nose over Dean's skin before moving further down, towards the bigger puddle of come right above his belly button.

Sometime while Sam's licking into Dean's navel in slow, broad strokes, Dean starts combing through his hair instead of trying to direct him with it. Sam grins a little and sighs, shifting down the bed again and pressing his face against the top of Dean's thigh. He bypasses his cock entirely — Dean's still flushed red, and since the rub of the sheets against Sam's own dick is almost too much, he knows better than to put his mouth on Dean right now. He props himself up on one elbow instead and nudges at Dean's legs with the other hand, trying to get him to open up again.

Dean does silently, spreading his knees for Sam like he had when they got into bed, and when Sam looks up at him again, Dean has his free hand thrown over his face, hiding his eyes under his elbow. Sam noses at Dean's hip bone and then slides both his hands under Dean's ass, canting his hips up and spreading his cheeks far enough apart for Sam to get a good look at his hole, pink and shining and dribbling Sam's come.

Sam's breath, steadier now, catches, and he presses his mouth to Dean's hole, unsurprised when Dean jerks underneath him and tightens his grip on Sam's hair again. Sam hums, not wanting to pull back long enough to speak clearly, and licks, dragging his tongue in a flat stroke over Dean's ass. Dean had bought flavored lube the last time he went to the drugstore by himself, and Sam snorts now at the taste of it, cloyingly artificial and similar to cough syrup, mixed with the bitter tang of his jizz. He points his tongue and wriggles it inside Dean, easy going with how loose he still is, and Dean moans. He puts his other hand on Sam's head, too, his palm on Sam's cheek and his fingers in Sam's hair, and Sam can feel his fingers twitching restlessly, like Dean's trying not to grasp him too hard.

"Here," Sam says, climbing back up Dean's body to lie on top of him again. His hips fit snugly between Dean's thighs, his cock twitching as it nudges between Dean's cheeks again, and Dean rolls his eyes even as he grins, as he keeps his hands in Sam's hair and pulls their faces together again. "This is why you shouldn't get that stupid lube," Sam tells him, and kisses him, pushing his tongue between Dean's lips. "It tastes ridiculous."

"Not so bad you're not eating it out of my ass," Dean says, smirking, but only after he's sucked on Sam's tongue for a while, gnawed on his lips.

Sam shakes his head and rolls onto his side, pulling Dean with him. Dean hitches his leg over Sam's hips on his own accord and Sam kisses him again as he pushes two fingers as deep as he can into Dean's ass, rocking his hand back and forth to tug at Dean's rim the way Sam knows he likes it. Dean's dick jerks between them, starting to fill again, and Sam's the one smirking now, twisting his hand to rub his thumb against Dean's balls.

"I wanna go again," Sam says, working a third finger into Dean. Dean pushes back onto it and rolls his eyes again.

"Obviously," he says, but he spits into one palm anyway and wraps his hand around Sam's cock. It's almost too much, his fingers intense where his belly had just been warm pressure, but Sam doesn't move away. He kisses Dean, still pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, and rolls his hips steadily into Dean's grip, hardening further under Dean's touch just the way Dean is doing for him.


End file.
